gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cold Hearted
Cold Hearted ist ein Song aus der sechszehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Fehde, und wird von Santana mit den NYADA-Studenten gesungen und getanzt. Santana konfrontiert Brody, der gerade Tanzunterricht an der NYADA gibt, damit, dass er sich von Kurt und Rachel fernhalten soll, da sie weiß, dass er ein Gigolo ist. Daraufhin fragt sie ein paar Mädchen, ob sie ihre Background-Tänzer sein können und startet den Song, der ähnlich wie das Originalvideo aufgebaut ist. Brody sieht ihr auf einem Stuhl sitzend zu und ist von der Performance nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Am Ende wird ihm gesagt, dass er seine Koffer packen soll, da sie ansonsten Kurt und Rachel von seinem Geheimnis erzählt. Man erfährt später, dass Brody den beiden von Santanas Auftritt erzählt hat, welche alles andere als begeistert sind und Santana aufgrunddessen aus dem Apartment werfen. Das Original stammt von Paula Abdul aus ihrem Debütalbum "Forever Your Girl" aus dem Jahr 1988. Lyrics Santana (mit NYADA-Studenten): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies He's a (lover boy at play) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA-Studenten: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now You're the one givin' up love Santana mit NYADA-Studenten: Anytime he needs it But you turn your back And then he's off and runnin' with the crowd Santana: You're the one to sacrifice Santana mit NYADA-Studenten: Anything to please him Do you really think He thinks about you when he's out Santana (mit NYADA-Studenten): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies He's a (lover boy at play) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA-Studenten: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now Santana: It was only late last night Santana mit NYADA-Studenten: He was out there sneakin' Then he called you up to check That you were waiting by the phone Santana: All the world's a candy store Santana mit NYADA-Studenten: He's been trick or treatin' When it comes to true love Girl, with him, there's no one home Santana (mit NYADA-Studenten): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies He's a (lover boy at play) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA-Studenten: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now Santana mit NYADA-Studenten: You could find somebody better girl He could only make you cry You deserve somebody better girl He's c-cold as ice As cold as ice He's cold as ice He's cold as ice Stay away from him girl C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake C-c-c-cold-hearted Ooh, ah, ah C-c-c-cold-hearted snake Santana (mit NYADA-Studenten): He's a (cold-hearted snake) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (Look into his eyes, uh-oh) He's been tellin' lies A (lover boy at play) (NYADA-Studenten: Girl) (He don't play by rules) (NYADA-Studenten: Uh-oh) (Uh-oh) Girl don't play the fool now (NYADA-Studenten: Uh-ah) (Look into his eyes, uh-ah) He's been tellin' lies (Uh-ah) (He don't play by rules, uh-ah) Girl don't play the fool now NYADA-Studenten (Santana): Cold-hearted snake (Oh, whoa) Look into his eyes (Into his eyes) Oh-uh Santana (mit NYADA-Studenten): Oh oh oh (He's a cold hearted snake) Trivia *Naya Rivera hat sich während der Proben zu dem Song verletzt. Quelle *Die Originalversion beinhaltet einen Rap, der jedoch nicht in der Episode vorkam. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez